Gutter Mouth
by Bearscoffee
Summary: Tamaki can't keep his mouth shut, even during sex. Kyouya learns this is hard way. Literally.


They had been going at it for almost an hour, and the idiot _still wouldn't stop talking._

Granted, Kyouya liked a little dirty talk in his ear, especially if his partner had an impressive imagination. It served as good foreplay and motivated him to plan out his more physical actions later on in the bedroom, as well as take mental notes as to what his partner was eagerly expecting.

This, however, was a personal hell he hadn't realized existed.

"_Nnnnn…" _the blonde in his lap murmured into his neck. "You're making my little guy rise, Kyouya…"

Kyouya's eye twitched as his partner's hips ground down into him, hot and heavy and annoyingly suggestive. If only this idiot spoke with his actions and not his words.

"_Ah!_" the blonde cried, "you make me feel as if I were a phoenix reborn from ash, spreading its wings and fluttering bright with all the intensity of the sun!"

The young raven was trying his hardest to ignore the garbage his partner spewed, but it proved rather difficult since it _was directly in his ear. _He tightened his grip on his partner's hips, arching slightly in hopes to both ignite further arousal and silence the blonde momentarily. Kyouya was rewarded with a lewd moan and long, pianist hands sliding into his hair, soft lips crushing eagerly to his own. While his were cool and thin, his blonde partner's mouth was deliciously warm and full. It didn't occur to the raven to have just kissed him in the first place to prevent speech—he finally found his weakness, it seemed.

He was horribly wrong.

"Oh, _mon chere!_" he moaned again, pulling back from the kiss with a wet smack. "You make me crave the unknown! I am the explorer bravely ascending to new heights that is my desire!"

Kyouya scowled. "Tamaki, stop talking. Now."

Violet eyes alight with pure love and shimmering desire stared down at the raven before him. He smiled brightly, adoration momentarily weakening his partner's resolve. "Oh! My words must be too much for you! I understand Kyouya… My words bring many maidens to their knees from the overpowering aura that is my love for the people I cherish. From now on I will try to show this in a less overwhelming manner!"

This statement proved less reassuring than his blonde counterpart hoped to achieve. Kyouya continued to scowl at the audacity, yet allowed the idiot to lower himself further onto his body. His fingers worked to unbutton their school undershirts, quick and eager for more skin to be revealed.

"Ah…" Tamaki started to say, admiring the chest below him and looking as if he wanted to say something further. Kyouya stopped whatever chance the blonde might have had in trying by quickly grabbing the back of his head and instigating another kiss. Moaning happily, the blonde obliged.

They continued like that for some time, eventually succeeding in removing their shirts and increasing the intensity of their actions by adding bare flesh. The room was slightly cold, since Kyouya felt the need for his room to match his personality, but both teens were warm and flush against one another. Their legs tangled in the sheets, pants beginning to become uncomfortably tight.

It was then that Tamaki saw his chance to speak again.

"Your majesty…" he murmured, violet eyes half lidded and wanting. "The castle has become too crowded. I believe it is time to open the gates"

Kyouya's boner threatened to wilt and die. He was furious.

Grabbing his face and smooshing his cheeks to prevent any further damage to his arousal, Kyouya grit his teeth.

"Stop. _Talking._"

There was a garbled 'yes' from between his hands, and the raven at this point wasn't in the least surprised that the idiot blonde was still attempting to talk. Glaring as harshly as he could, Kyouya pointedly glanced down at his crotch and back up to his partner in hopes for nonverbal communication.

Eyes widening in excitement and understanding, Tamaki nodded enthusiastically.

Alright. It seemed the idiot was getting the point.

Slowly releasing the blonde's mouth, Kyouya leaned back into the plush pillows behind him. Tamaki grinned, eyes alight, and lowered his mouth to his partner's toned stomach. He was pale, but flawless.

Groaning quietly at the attention the raven was pleased that Tamaki, although unskilled in the speaking department, had a very talented tongue when applied to the right source. The wet muscle lowered further down his stomach, teasing lightly at the waistband of his jeans. He found that his eyes had closed without his consent during these ministrations, and when they fluttered open the raven was met with another intense stare. The violet in his eyes were practically glowing in the dim morning light seeping through the dark curtains of his room, enhancing the position at his thighs and the growing bulge nestled between them. Kyouya appreciated beauty, but did not linger as long as his counterpart did. Wanting to hurry things up, he grabbed at the blonde locks in front of him and pulled.

Tamaki gasped, but did not utter a single word. Satisfied and finding the renewed desire to please the teen in front of him, the raven stroked his temple gently before looking down again at his crotch, promising future pleasure.

For a moment Kyouya thought he had missed the point again when the blonde lowered his head to his stomach, but was surprised when he felt teeth tug at the button on his jeans. Inwardly, the raven panicked at the thought of Tamaki not knowing how to not use teeth during these kind of activities (especially when one was so close to the objective) but saw that the blonde was once again talented in an area he did not expect. Violet eyes met his, amused and heavy with lust, as white teeth tugged the zipper down slowly and skillfully.

_Finally, _the raven thought. _We're getting somewhere._

Kyouya allowed himself another groan as he was pulled out from his constricting jeans, soft hands handling his rigid length almost delicately. His breathing had increased, but he refused to let it grow in volume as the blonde slowly began stroking.

The raven had let his guard down, now that they had passed the clothing barrier. It was a mistake he would learn to not repeat again in the future.

"Oh Kyou…" the blonde moaned, mouth parting as he stared at his partner.

Later, the raven would admit that he might've overreacted. But currently, just after Tamaki had said that, Kyouya panicked.

He shoved the blonde's open mouth over the head of his cock.

"_Mmmfkkk!_"

It took several seconds, but eventually the energetic blonde adjusted his mouth and breathing to where he was no longer struggling. Kyouya felt mildly embarrassed, but that feeling was quickly removed to focus on another more pleasant sensation. Like the fact that he was getting his dick sucked.

Tamaki, however, did not let the object deter his freedom of speech.

"_Mmmju tas goot…" _

Thankfully the raven didn't hear it, too lost in the sucks and heat surrounding him. The blonde took this as a sign—his beautiful lover, covered in sweat and aching in his mouth, _mon dure!_—to delve further in his sweet talking abilities. He felt that he could multitask, had done so impressively before, but knew that it could be too much at times for Kyouya. Such a shy flower, he thought, unbuttoning his jeans. U

Suddenly an idea struck him. Smiling happily around the dick in his mouth, he gave one last suck before crawling up his lover's body, slowly and sure to rub his own arousal against the raven's.

"_Mon chere,_" he whispered, hand palming at the two of them. "_D'accord, dansons._"

Kyouya realized that the blonde was breaking the rules at this point, but struggled to understand as to what exactly he was saying. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he thought, as long as he didn't translate Tamaki's heartfelt words.

To his dismay, the raven had heard this saying before, and knew that it meant something he did not like. Lust, however, clouded his vision and prevented his full capacity of understanding the basics of language.

"What did I say," he gasped, hands reaching to grip the blonde locks above him. "about _speaking?_"

Laughing at his lover's desperation, the violet-eyed teen grinned. "You said nothing about my native tongue!"

Kyouya found that he did not like being beneath the blonde idiot, who was abusing his control. Rolling his hips, he momentarily threw off Tamaki and pinned him to the side. He grinned in his partner's face, basking in his small victory before diving to invade the blonde's mouth. The less chance of him talking, the more he had of getting off.

They continued to kiss for awhile, their movements growing in desperation as the time passed. The raven grasped for some ounce of control and composure during all of this, but melted under the blonde's feverish hands and warm mouth sucking at his tongue. French kiss, indeed.

Kyouya could tell that they were getting close, mentally cheering at having made it this far. As he rolled his hips and gripped that blonde silky hair, he made the mistake of breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

Apparently his partner had an impressive set of lungs.

As soon as their mouths parted, Tamaki cried out his final words.

"A-Ah! I'm almost there!" he gasped, Kyouya still catching his breath and too distracted to realize his error. "I-I feel it coming like a geyser I AM ABOUT TO SHOWER YOU IN MY LOVE AND ALL IT'S GLO—where are you going?"

The raven had thrown himself from the bed, cock stinging and eyes bright like fire. He couldn't believe it—he _should have expected it_ but stupidly thought otherwise. Turning on his heel, Kyouya strutted awkwardly down his bedroom stairs and headed for the door.

"Kyouya!" came his partner's dismayed cry. "Where are you going?!"

Rattled and pissed beyond belief, the raven couldn't think of a more proper response other than this:

"_I'm going to make an omelet!_"

The door slammed, shook, and closed any further possibilities of sex without some form of bondage or duct tape. Nothing had worked. _Not even his dick. _Kyouya decided that the only real challenge in his life was no longer trying to impress his father and rise up above all his brothers—no; now it was simply learning the mechanics of how to get that idiotic blonde to shut up and finally get laid.

Neither were looking too promising at the moment.


End file.
